


The Stranger and the Songbird

by Gaqalesqua



Series: A Song, A Storm, A Celebration [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Nora picks up a date in the Third Rail.





	The Stranger and the Songbird

“You ready for your final song?” Magnolia asked. Nora looked up from the mirror in their makeshift dressing room. “There’s quite a crowd out there. They like you. You sure you don’t wanna stick around for another hour?”

“Oh god, I wish,” Nora sighed, pushing away from the makeup table. She looked back at the mirror to check up on the thick black lines she’d drawn around her eyes. “Duty calls in the morning, unfortunately.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Magnolia said. “Got some soldierin’ to do, then?”

“Really important soldiering.”

“Sounds like you could use a drink,” Magnolia offered.

“I’ll get one once I’m done,” Nora assured her. “I don’t want to fall off the stage halfway through.”

“Don’t forget to collect your caps from Charlie,” Magnolia added. “Good luck, sweetheart.”

“Have a good evening, Mags,” Nora called, and pushed open the door.

The PipBoy had clashed horridly with the blue sequins, so Nora had left it in the dressing room. But even without it, she could tell it was late in the evening. She smoothed down her dress to double check the knife on her hip, and stepped on to the stage. The lights shone down on her, bright white heat covering her skin. A few wolf whistles came out from the darkness of the bar, and Nora laughed.

“Good evening, Goodneighbour,” she said. “This is my last song of the evening, so, please don’t heckle.”

A couple disappointed shouts followed that statement. She smiled.

“This is Undecided, by Ella Fitzgerald.”

_“First you say you do, and then you don’t…”_

The Third Rail was still dark beyond the bright line of light shining down upon her, but her eyes slowly adjusted to the gloom as she sung. There were a couple faces that she recognised, but the nature of Goodneighbour being what it was, there were a lot of new ones. She made sure not to lock eyes with anyone in particular as she kept singing. Last time she’d done that, she’d had to call Ham because 3 men wouldn’t stop inviting her back to the Rexford.

A warm wash of confidence ran through her when she reached the chorus. She felt her fingers grasping the stem of the microphone, her hips swaying. A few more wolf whistles reached her from the crowd but she ignored them. People in Goodneighbour liked to voice their appreciation. They knew not to try anything more. Especially not with her.

_“You’re undecided now, so what are you gonna do?”_

She was holding her last note when she spotted him. Sheer willpower kept her voice from cracking as her eyes drank him in. _Fuck._ He was looking right at her. Of course he was. She was singing. Usually people paid attention to singers. _Fuck,_ thank god this song was over.

The music died away. Applause filled the Third Rail.

“That was a lovely send off from my favourite people,” she said, with a small laugh. “Good night!”

She stepped off the stage and the lights snapped off into darkness. It wasn’t much cooler with them off, though. More people had piled into the bar, and their body heat made the room uncomfortably cosy. She stepped towards the bar, ignoring the man on her right.

“Charlie,” she called. The Mr Handy made a soft noise that sounded close to a grunt. “Charlie, I think you owe me something.”

“You’re charming, love, but you ain’t Magnolia,” Charlie told her. “Got yer caps though. 250.”

“Do I get a free drink?” she asked, smiling at him. She knew the answer.

“Depends what you want,” Charlie said.

“Just a beer, Charlie,” Nora sighed.

“I’ll take it out of your paycheck,” the Mr Handy informed her. “10 caps.”

“You’ve got all the charm of a Rust Devil,” Nora sighed. “Fine.”

The loud slap of metal against wood met her ears. Nora’s head turned towards the sound. The man next to her withdrew his hand to reveal ten caps in a pile on the counter.

“You buyin’ for her?” Charlie asked.

“I never plan on spending ten caps for a beer ever again,” the man replied. Heat suffused her skin. A jolt of arousal ran down her spine. “Consider it a favour for the song.”

“I appreciate it,” Nora said. He turned to look at her again and she hopped onto a barstool before her legs gave way.

“You provided an excellent distraction after a sour evening,” the stranger announced. Charlie handed her a beer. She took it, and swigged. The stranger was still looking at her as she lowered the bottle and wiped her mouth. He was tall, with a severe scare on his right cheek and a thick beard covering his jaw. Well built, a white t-shirt stretching across his chest, a pair of shades tucked into the collar, tugging the cloth down to expose a few dark hairs. Most of him was hidden by a worn leather jacket. He looked like an army boy who’d dressed up as a greaser. She _liked_ it.

And he looked… _pissed_. He wasn’t glaring at her. But the clench of his jaw and the furrow of his brow echoed his sentiment of an evening gone sour. She wondered what had gone wrong.

“That’s usually the case for most people in here,” she agreed, crossing her legs. The blue dress rode up her thigh and she tried not to notice the amount of leg it exposed. He clearly had no such trouble. His eyes darted down and then back up. It wasn’t a _dismissive_ look so much as just…taking her in. She let her own gaze run over him again.

“You don’t look like you’re from here,” he pointed out. Her brow rose. She took another drink and watched him do the same.

“You’re not exactly local either,” she retorted, smiling. A thick eyebrow quirked.

“Correct.”

“All right, I won’t pry,” she assured him, and drank.

“Hello, Goodneighbour,” a voice called. Both of them turned to see Magnolia up on stage. A new volley of wolf whistles filled the air.

“How do you stand that?” the stranger asked, his voice tight. “They’re animals.”

“All part of the ambience?” Nora suggested. “It’s a dive bar in Goodneighbour, stranger. Live music, good alcohol, and an audience that likes to comment.”

Magnolia’s song started up. The stranger took another drink. Nora watched him raise the bottle to his lips. The glass clinked unhappily as he put it back down. Her eyes dropped to the bottle. His grip was tight around it. Whoever this man was, he was tense.

“Don’t like the place?” she asked.

“How did you guess?” he drawled. She smiled, looking back over him. He was attractive. He’d bought her a drink. Was he waiting for her to ask? They’d be here all evening if that was the case, and he didn’t seem too keen on staying.

“How about getting some air, then?” she suggested. “It’s crowded in here anyway, and once Mags does a couple more songs the spectators are going to be joining in.”

“I’m ready to leave,” he agreed.

“Charlie, tell Mags I’ll be back for my stuff later,” Nora told the robot, who just grunted at her. She finished her beer and slipped off the stool, winding her way between the bystanders to the tune of _I’m The One_. A few of them leered at her, but they left well alone. After Ham had gone for the last 3 to harass her…well, people had gotten the idea.

Cool air wafted against her hot skin as they ascended the stairs. The stranger beside her walked stiffly, his hands in his pockets. God, he even _moved_ like a soldier. Nate had walked like that. It had always driven her crazy. He was faster than she was, striding over to the door and holding it open for her with a tight face.

“Thanks,” she said softly. He nodded wordlessly as they stepped out into Scollay Square. She felt the cold breeze against her bare arms and immediately wished she’d retrieved her wrap before she ran out of the bar with this stranger. She wrapped her arms around her body and looked around. The Square was pretty empty, save a couple Watchmen hovering by some of the street lights. She looked up at the stranger. He was scanning the square too.

“Thanks for the beer,” she offered. He looked at her.

“Like I said, you performed me a service,” he replied. “A beer was the least I could repay it with.”

“Really?”

It came out more suggestive than she’d planned, but it got his attention. The thick brows rose, if only a little. His arms folded over his chest, and Nora felt her cheeks flush.

“Why, was the payment not enough?” he asked. A tiny smile tugged at her lips.

“The payment was fine. But you said it was the _least._ ”

She watched him swallow. Had she made him nervous? Oh god, was she flirting with someone who had _no_ experience?

“You sound curious,” he finally said softly. Nora felt her hand creep to her hip, her weight falling on one leg.

“Maybe I am. What’s the _most_ you’re willing to repay it with?”

“He givin’ you trouble, toots?” a Watchman called, appearing from around the corner. “Just say the word.”

“I would never-”

“It’s fine,” Nora assured the guard, looking back at the stranger. His jaw was tight. “I hired a room at the Rexford, if you want to go somewhere private.”

“That may be wise,” he said, his voice strained. Nora quickly looked back at the guard, then at the stranger. God, he looked like he was going to punch someone.

“Relax,” she murmured, gesturing with her head towards the hotel. “They’re just doing their jobs.”

“I’m fully aware of how necessary they are,” he told her. “I still reserve the right to take offense at the implication that I might be… _forcing my company_ on someone.”

“So would I,” Nora agreed, pushing open the door to the Rexford. “But act a little less like you’re going to deck the next guy to look at you funny, stranger.”

“Evening,” Claire muttered as Nora retrieved her key.

“Evening,” Nora said. They headed to the back of the hotel. She could feel the heat of the man at her side as they climbed the stairs. Now that they were clear of other smells, a faint trace of ozone seemed to waft from him, a hint of sweat and soap.

“I’ve merely heard Goodneighbour is not a place where you drop your guard,” he pointed out. She nodded, tossing her room key from hand to hand.

“Well, I can attest to that,” she admitted, thinking of the knife on her thigh and hoping he wouldn’t think she was out to get him when she revealed it.

“Then we’re in agreement.”

She laughed as they reached the top floor.

“Okay, I’ll drop the subject,” she decided, and strode over to her door, unlocking it. The door swung open, and she gestured to him to enter. He did so, sauntering past her into the bedroom, and turning around as she followed, pulling the door closed. She watched him lean casually against a nearby dresser, his arms folded. Her eyes ran over him again. God, did he _know_ how good he looked? She wanted him to rip her dress off.

“We’re in private,” he said, after a moment’s pause. Her skin prickled. It was dark in the room but she could feel his eyes taking her in.

“We are.” The room was cold. She’d left the window open before she’d gone out for the evening. Nora moved over to the window, pulling it almost closed. She kicked off her shoes as she went. She’d paid Claire good caps to fix every hole in this room. Hell, Hancock kept it reserved for her now whenever she came into town.  

“I don’t usually buy drinks for strangers,” she heard him say, and she looked over at him.

“I don’t usually _accept_ drinks from strangers,” she replied.

“That’s a wise choice. What made you change your mind this evening?”

“You’re a very attractive man.”

He made a thoughtful noise. “I appreciate the compliment.”

“Do people tell you that often?”

“That I’m attractive? No.”

“They should,” she told him, taking a step towards the dresser. The stranger gazed down at her with a curious expression.

“I would rather they didn’t.”

“Interesting.”

She took another step, one hand pressing against the surface of the dresser. She leaned in. He didn’t move. Okay…he’d followed her up here. He was definitely responding warmly to her advances. Was he hoping she’d make the move?

“Something wrong?” she asked softly.

“What do you mean?” he inquired, his eyes still on her.

“Are you scared or nervous? Because if you are, we can-”

“I’m trying to decide if I should rip your dress,” he interrupted. “I’m fully aware clothing is difficult to replace in the wasteland. But I find myself wanting to shred it.”

Nora’s eyes widened, heat rushing through her and pooling viciously between her thighs as she compared the collected tone of voice to his last statement. And oh fuck, now _she_ was thinking about it too.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” she whispered.

“Then I won’t.”

He reached out and grabbed her waist, and Nora found herself pressed up against the stranger’s firm warmth just before a hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her mouth to his. He tasted like the beer he’d drunk, and as she slipped her arms around his neck, his large hands squeezed her hips. She felt the hem of her skirt rising, and his hands ran up her back, her dress loosening as he unzipped her.

A hand dropped to her thigh, and paused as it found the knife belt. Wordlessly, he unbuckled it, and slipped it off her leg.

She wanted to make a comment about how fast he was moving, but then he nudged her jaw up and set his teeth to her neck, and all that she could muster was a whimper. Her hands tangled into his hair as he dropped a hand to her ass and slipped his thigh between her legs. A broken moan escaped her as more of her dress was lifted, bunching up around her hips. She tilted her head a little more to savour the sensation of his beard scratching her neck, and felt the hand on her back teasing the straps of her dress.

His lips found hers again, liquid heat pooling between her legs as he shifted his thigh against her. She let him nudge her head aside to nip and lick at the untouched side of her neck. The skirt of her dress slipped down a little as he raised both hands to tug her hands away from his head and pull the slender straps over her shoulders. She moaned softly as he bit her gently, and slipped her arms out of the dress. She silently thanked the heavens that she’d forgone wearing a bra this evening. The fabric still clung to her, but he was soon sliding it down to join the crumpled mass of dress at her hips as he pulled it down and exposed her breasts.

Nora felt herself shift, grinding against his thigh, and then he was moving, picking her up and carrying her over to a nearby wall. Her leg hooked around his waist, and he pressed her into the ancient plaster and wallpaper and kissed her again. Her heartbeat pounded in her ears as he moved down to her neck, and two hands grabbed her thighs, holding her up effortlessly. His mouth travelled further, over her sternum, then her ribs, scratching her belly. Her legs were slung over two broad shoulders, and her stomach dropped just in time to feel her underwear being pulled to one side, clit exposed to cool air for just a few moments until the heat of his breath rolled over it. That was just enough warning for her to take a breath before his lips were on her, teasing her with gentle kisses as his beard scratched her inner thighs. Her hands found his hair, and her grip on him tightened as his tongue swept her from perineum to clit.

“Oh my god,” she whimpered, her eyes fluttering shut. He did it again, long, broad strokes, until she was panting. Heat gathered on her cheeks. The air whisked across her slightly damp forehead. Nora ground her hips against his face, and the stranger sucked on her. Her body tensed. She felt her breasts ache for attention and didn’t know how to ask. One of his hands kept the seat of her panties tugged to one side, but she reached down for the other, and looked at him as, flushed, she placed the other hand on her breast. He rewarded her with another long lick and Nora’s back arched. The man’s palm cupped and stroked the soft swell of flesh. His thumb rubbed her nipple in time with the swipes of his tongue. Nora rolled her hips again, returning her hands to his hair and pulling tightly. He moaned, and a shiver travelled through her.

She wanted to praise him, but his thumb swept the underside of her nipple and his tongue drew circles around her clit, and Nora’s brain ceased to follow commands. Hell, it ceased to do damn well anything, and when he sucked on her again, a rhythm of lips and tongue, all she could give him was a high, broken cry. A droplet of sweat rolled down her belly, and she felt her legs shake. Fuck, it had been a very long time since someone had done this to her. _Way_ too long. She could already feel her orgasm creeping closer with each stroke. Her thighs tightened.

And then suddenly he stopped, pulling his mouth away.

“H-hey,” she stammered, her voice cracking. His hand left her breast and suddenly she could hear the sound of a belt being unbuckled, a zip going. She was still throbbing, body shaking from the stimulation.

“Bed or wall?” he asked softly.

“Wall…easier,” she managed, past the fog in her brain. The stranger nodded, and slipped her legs off his shoulders. She almost fell onto the floor as her shaking limbs gave out beneath her, but was saved as his hand wrapped around her waist.

“One moment,” he murmured, and stepped away, leaving her to lean against the wall in the hope of stability. He pulled off his jacket and slipped a hand into one of the pockets, pulling out a small foil wrapper and tearing it open. The man dragged his jeans down and freed his cock, slipping the condom on. He grabbed her hips and lifted her to his waist. She felt the hot cockhead against her lower lips, and then he was sliding in slowly. Her hands grabbed at his shirt to anchor herself as their bodies met. He gripped her ass tightly, and their eyes met. Nora felt her mouth going dry.

“Ready?” he asked. His voice was strained. She squeezed him and he groaned, unwittingly bucking his hips.

“Mhmm,” she whimpered, wrapping her legs around his waist. Just the feeling of him inside her was driving her crazy, and she hadn’t cum yet…

His teeth found her neck again as his hips suddenly drew back and smacked against hers. Her head fell back against the wall and she let him mark her up. She’d just have to wear a scarf to the meeting tomor- _oh_ , that was good. His fingers played with her clit as his cock stroked her. Heavy panting filled the room, occasionally silenced as the man nipped and licked at her. Nora shifted her hips a little as he fucked her, pulling on the white t-shirt imprisoned in her grip. His pace roughened, forcing her to arch. Her body pressed against his unyielding form and he forced her hips back down again with little effort. He stroked a sweet spot and Nora shivered, biting her lip. Her bead buried itself in his neck, and she couldn’t resist the urge to bite him. He tensed up beneath her, and she quickly soothed the teeth marks with her tongue.

He jolted forward as she nipped again, and pressed her into the wall. She was now anchored by the solid partition behind her, and he used that as leverage to drive into her, his pelvis angling to stroke her clit. Her teeth sunk into his neck again, and she sucked, muffling her moans as she worked a hickey into his skin. His moans had gotten louder, and one of his hands skimmed up her side before returning to her ass. Nora felt one of the seams of the t-shirt give as his cock ground against her sweet spot, again and again. It wiped her mind, reducing her to little more than a series of loud moans as the tension coiled between her legs. She heard him groan, felt him shudder, and dug her teeth into his neck to stifle her cry. Relief washed over her, body tensing, thighs shaking. Heat rushed across her skin, and she heard a faint ripping sound somewhere in the background as her bucking hips rode his cock until it became too much.

She could feel him shaking each time his body met hers. Her head fell back against the wall as he kept pounding her, whimpering each time he ground against that sweet spot. She squeezed down on him and his grip on her ass tightened. She felt him twitch again, and she did it once more, clenching rhythmically until his groans had become soft cries. The sound made her pulse. God, he sounded _so_ good when he was on the edge. Bucking against him once more, she watched his eyes squeeze shut, face twisting as his cock pulsed. She prepared herself for the feeling of him coming into her, and only when he came, cock jerking, crying out, did she remember the condom.

The two of them sagged against the wall, and his thighs shook as he fought to keep them both upright. The room was noisy with panting as they tried to regain breath. Nora’s mind was still shot. The pressure of him still inside her and the feeling of his hips reflexively grinding against hers didn’t help her brain’s scattered attempts to gather thoughts. As his forehead thunked into the plaster next to hers, he seemed to be in the same predicament. Through the haze of post-coital bliss, she marvelled at his strength. She remained limp in his arms for a few moments, and knew if she tried to move her limbs would give out.

She wasn’t sure how long the two of them stayed there as they recovered. It might have been several minutes. It might have been more. All she knew was that at some point he gripped her with shaking hands, and moved the two of them over to the nearby bed, his cock slipping out of her as they went. She mewled, missing the sensation already as he lay her down. Her dress was still bunched around her hips, skin sticky with sweat. It was slightly disgusting but after sex like that, Nora couldn’t bring herself to care. The stranger certainly didn’t mind. She heard the sound of him pulling the condom off his cock. A few moments later he grunted.

“Hmm?” she mumbled, looking over at him. Fuck, he looked _good_ when he was all dishevelled.

“Nothing,” he murmured, taking a seat on the bed. Nora felt his eyes on her, and her arms crept up to cover her breasts. That confident buzz she always got after a song was wearing off, and she bit her lip, looking up at the ceiling. It took some time for her heartbeat to calm, breathing evening out. Her skin prickled. He was still watching her.

“Thanks,” she whispered, slowly sitting up. Some part of her craved a cigarette right now, which didn’t make sense, since she hadn’t smoked in five years, give or take two centuries. Maybe it was something about the scenario that made her want one. She watched as he reached a hand back and felt around the neckline of his t-shirt.

“You broke a few seams,” he told her softly.

“Oh god, I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“It’s not an issue, I assure you.”

Nora reached for the strap of her dress and began to tug it up.

“Are you tired?” he asked. She looked over at him, halfway to slipping the strap over her arm.

“What do you mean?” she said, confused.

“I’m merely asking if you…wanted to do that again,” he explained. She squinted. His face was flushed, of course, but he sounded a little embarrassed.

“You can’t be serious,” she chuckled, but her eyes dropped to his lap. Fuck. He was already half-hard? The memory of him fucking her made her throb, and she bit her lip.

“I wouldn’t be…averse to another round,” he said. Her brow rose.

“Have you…got another?” she asked. “Condom, I mean.”

“Several.”

That word repeated itself in her brain, and idly her mind played several scenarios, positions. Fuck, how many was _several?!_

“I see,” she whispered. “In…that case…”

She looked up at him, and leaned in for a kiss that he eagerly gave her. His hands slipped up her thighs and grabbed hold of her underwear, pulling the faded white panties down her legs and over her feet. He tossed them aside and slipped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer. Nora cupped his face, and felt air rush past her ears as he lay her down on her back.

“Stay there,” he ordered, his breath catching, and almost dived for his jacket, pulling another foil packet from its pocket and tearing it open. Nora did as she was told, her eyes following him as he moved back to her and slipped the new condom onto his cock. He leaned down, teeth finding her neck, and Nora reached up to grab hold of his t-shirt again, her eyes closing. Lips parted, she felt his mouth move down to her sternum, and then finally, he was at her breast, sucking on a nipple until Nora’s body was arching, shifting into his. Strong, calloused fingers slid down her belly, skipping the blue dress and sliding between her thighs. Nora tensed with a whimper as he stroked a fingertip over her clit, and then slid a few fingers inside her.

“Y-you’re…going to…tire me out,” she panted. “I-if you…make me…”

“Then I won’t,” he told her, and slipped his arm around her waist, hauling her up as his back hit the mattress. Nora straddled him and tilted her head back as he kissed up her neck, groaning. She was going to be a mess of hickies tomorrow, and she didn’t give a fuck.

 

* * *

 

 

Nora’s PipBoy alarm woke her at 8:30 sharp, and she jolted upright, her blanket slipping off her. Someone had clearly delivered her things back to her. Had the stranger done it? Maybe Magnolia had... She’d gone to bed with a warm bulk by her side, but he appeared to have already left. A disappointment, but not unexpected. Besides, as she swung her legs round and stood, shakily, it had been a good night. Her dress was in a crumpled heap on the floor, and she retrieved it, making her way to her satchel. Stowing the dress and the used panties in one section, she pulled out clean underwear and dressed herself in her vault suit. Her shoes had been kicked off at some point, and the woman recovered those, pulling her long boots out of the bag and slipping into them.

The sound of Mussorgsky filled the air, and Nora looked over to see _incoming transmission_ written on her PipBoy screen. She grabbed her coat and gloves, and then the PipBoy, setting it down on a dresser and pressing _accept._

 _“General, ma’am, how are you?”_ Preston asked.

“Just woken up but doing well. I’m in Goodneighbour,” she said. “I’m about to head out to North Church and take a boat to the Castle.”

_“Feeling any better this morning, ma’am? I’ve never seen you on edge like you were yesterday.”_

“I’m a _lot_ better,” she agreed.

_“Glad to hear it. How long do you think you’ll be?”_

“Not long. I cleared the path yesterday and there shouldn’t be too much in my way. An hour and a half, maybe. Luckily there’s no harbourmaster to rap my knuckles if I exceed the speed limit. ”

_“All right. Stay safe. See you soon.”_

“Bye, Preston.”

She ended the transmission, and picked up her PipBoy, strapping it to her arm. Her eye caught something, and she spotted a note lying atop the dresser. She picked it up, one brow raising as she scanned it.

_I don’t get much of a chance to just be a man._

_I appreciate your assistance._

“Appreciate my assistance?” she murmured. “Fuck. Anytime.”

She tucked the note into her pocket and slid her arms into her coat. Hopefully, Preston would let her borrow his scarf. There was no way in hell she was parading around with a bunch of bite marks on her neck.

Hancock was leaning against a wall by the door leading outside when she came down to hand her key back to Claire, and she wandered over, a brow raised.

“Think you prevented a scuffle last night,” he drawled. “Whoever your friend was, he was five seconds from throwing a punch before you came in. I owe you one.”

“Get Charlie to stop charging me for beer,” Nora joked.

“Make it a favour I can feasibly repay,” he complained, grinning. “But seriously, you did me a solid. Thanks, Nora.”

“Any time, Hancock,” she assured him. “I’ll think of something you can help with if you’re serious about repaying the favour.”

“Sure. Wrack your brains. You heading out?” he asked. She nodded.

“I’ve got a meeting with the Brotherhood of Steel,” she replied. “Not for another couple hours, but still.”

“The Brotherhood? Making nice with _everyone_ , huh?” Hancock chuckled. His eyes were fixed on her. “Just be careful, all right? I happen to like my friends.”

“I will. Hey, if you want to repay the favour, right now, could a couple of your boys make sure I reach North Church in one piece?”

“Sure.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I guess I don’t have to ask why you’re feeling better,” Preston commented as Nora wrapped his scarf around her neck. She pushed his arm with a shushing sound, tucking the green fabric beneath the collar of her coat. “You ready to head out?”

“I am. You okay with this meeting?” Nora asked him.

“As in, am I okay with talking to the Brotherhood?” Preston inquired. “I’m nervous. I won’t lie. The Brotherhood just rolled up in a blimp and called us. It’s not usually like that.”

“Usually more casualties?”

Preston switched on the boat engine and guided them away from the docks, heading towards Spectacle Island. He was quiet for a few moments.

“I had MacCready tell me everything he knew about the Brotherhood, and he was surprised to hear that they asked,” Preston told her. “Usually, they don’t.”

“So you’re more concerned that they’ve finally used their manners,” Nora surmised.

“Yep. Whatever it is, it’s gotta be important. People who normally throw their weight around don’t like to ask for stuff.”

“It’s a valid concern,” she agreed. “Thanks for sharing. I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Begging your pardon, ma’am, but why pick such a remote location?” Ronnie called from the back of the boat.

“It’s within artillery distance,” Nora replied. “And a vertibird wouldn’t take long to reach it either. Both parties agreed on it.”

“It’s logical. Still hate it,” Ronnie said.

“I know.”

“Well, they don’t seem the type to run a covert op to get you alone and kill you,” Preston noted. “So I think we’re gonna be ok.”

“Thanks, Garvey,” Nora chuckled. Spectacle Island was coming closer now, and she kept her eyes peeled for Mirelurks in the water as they dashed across towards the isle. “Besides, I’m more curious about this Elder Maxson. At the very least, I’d like to know if they’re any relation to some friends I had before the War.”

“That’d be something,” Preston agreed.

Silence fell over the boat.  

“You think they’ll all be like Danse?” Nora asked. “You know. Power armour and Ad Victoriam. Like that.”

“Probably.”

Nora sighed. “Could be worse, I guess.”

“Danse was mostly polite, at least.”

“So the Brotherhood _does_ have manners.”

“Not meaning to detract from the boy, but he _was_ close to death with only two other soldiers defending a police station from ferals. He had reason to turn on the charm,” Ronnie pointed out.

“Danse? Nah. He’d rather frown and say ‘classified’ than fake charm,” Preston decided. “He’s…brusque.”

“Good word.”

They finally pulled in at the docks of Spectacle Island as a vertibird appeared overhead. The three of them made their way up to the old hotel, watching the craft slowly lower itself to the ground between the trees and bushes.

“I want a vertibird,” Nora whispered to Preston once the engine had shut down. He laughed softly, arms clasped behind his back. The vertibird door slid open, and out jumped a woman in power armour, followed by Paladin Danse, and then a slender man in a robe and spectacles. Right behind him was a tall figure in a black jumpsuit and a long, flowing brown coat. He straightened up, and Nora took a few steps forward. The man sauntered towards her with a confident swagger in his step, and when he was close enough, Nora felt heat suffusing her body.

Standing in front of her was the stranger from last night, his blue eyes wide with surprise and recognition as he stared down at her. She watched his lips part and knew exactly what he wanted to ask her. Because it was a question she wanted the answer to.

_What were you doing in Goodneighbour last night?_

As the two of them paused to drink in the sight of each other, dressed this time in clothes befitting their rank, Nora wondered if she would get to find out. But really, there was only one other thing running through her mind.

 _God help me, I fucked Elder Maxson._  


End file.
